You Don't Know How Lovely You Are
by AVeryKlaineFangirl
Summary: Oneshot. After Blaine's confession in NY, he needs to speak to Kurt. FLUFF OVERLOAD, PEOPLE


Hi guys! I'm still attempting to continue with my hunger games fic and The Letterman Jacket, it's just this one-shot popped into my head this morning :')

Reviews are love ;)

* * *

Blaine sits on his living room sofa, thumbs twiddling. What has he done? Not only has he messed up everything that he and Kurt had, he's now gone and invited him to his house. _It'll be a miracle if he turns up, _Blaine thinks.

The shrill tune of the doorbell awakes him from his deep daydreaming. His heart races; is that Kurt? Or was it an annoying neighbour, or his Father? Sighing, he trudges over to the door, and, placing his hand on the shiny brass door handle, he opens it.

He's greeted with a familiar face staring him coldly in the eye.

He's breathless for a minute, staring at this beautiful face in front of him. How is this possible? Could it be luck?

"It's quite cold out here, you know."

Blaine refocuses his eyes to look him in the eye again.

"_Kurt._" It comes out as a whisper.

"Yes, that is my name. I thought we had already established that. Now, please move you sockless feet and allow me into your home." Blaine raises an eyebrow. Same old witty Kurt, then.

"Oh yeah, sorry." He mutters, his face blushing bright red. Avoiding Kurt's hard gaze, he steps out of the taller boy's way. He enters, and loiters in the sparse room, waiting for Blaine to say something.

"Oh," Blaine realises he's waiting, "You can sit anywhere…. or whatever." This is new. They used to be so close, soul mates even. But now they are acting like complete strangers.

Kurt elegantly sits on the nearest sofa – _He even manages to do that adorably,_ Blaine thinks, - and he returns his stare at Blaine. The younger boy, however, remains standing, shuffling as he ponders what his next words will be.

"Well?" Kurt's tone is unfriendly, unwelcoming. The same voice he uses on Homeless Brett and others like him. It unnerves Blaine no end, but he's started this; he can't stop now.

"I need to say something, but I need you to promise to listen and not interrupt." It comes out in a hurried rush of words, and Kurt can tell he's nervous. He doesn't say anything, but gives a silent nod to show his understanding.

"Ok. Here it goes." He wipes a small bead of sweat from his forehead.

"Kurt, I know you hate me, and I'm sure that there'll be a small part of you that always will, but I _need _you to listen to me.

"From the moment I met you, I knew you were special. I don't know what it was. Maybe it was the innocent look in your eyes, or your perfect hair… I don't know. But there was something, _something_ that clicked inside me the moment you tapped me on the shoulder.

"I know I didn't have 'those feelings' for you as quickly as you had them for me. But…. and this is gonna sound awkward, I always found you extremely _attractive_." he interrupts his train of speech with a nervous laugh.

"And then we bonded. We were inseparable. We have had so many great memories, Kurt, even when we were just best friends… like that time in Latin Class? When we didn't have a teacher the whole lesson?" Kurt's lips twitch slightly at this, as if he is going to smile, but he changes his mind.

"I admit, I didn't realise you had feelings for me. When I caught you gazing at me, I told myself you were looking at something behind me, or you had just zoned out….and when you told me you liked me on Valentine's day, my heart skipped a beat… but I didn't say anything because I suck at romance." Kurt opens his mouth, but shuts it once he sees Blaine's expression. "Don't protest, I do. And I didn't want to find myself accidently hurting you because I didn't know what I was doing." He pauses.

"Guess I messed that up, huh? Kurt, I am so sorry, I honestly didn't know what I was thinking. I was selfish, and horrible, and I understand if you never want to see me again." Blaine is crying now, but still he carries on. "I know I got mad at you about Chandler, but I know now I was madder at _myself_ for not treating you right… I'm scared…Kurt, I was scared of losing you. But now I already have."

Silence fills the room. Blaine's crying silent, painful tears, and Kurt is avoiding his gaze, biting his lip, looking at the floor.

Blaine doesn't know how long it's been – Seconds? Minutes? – When Kurt's perfect voice shatters the silence.

"Are you finished?"

Blaine nods. Kurt pulls himself off of the sofa and heads for the door. He leaves, without a single word being spoken.

Gone.

* * *

It's been a week since 'the talk'. Blaine is lucky Kurt was visiting Burt, he realises, or he wouldn't have even been able to see him.

Maybe that would have been better.

He rolls his eyes. What has he done? He's broken it, broken the perfect bond between him and Kurt. A bond that they could never fix.

He looks out of his car window, out onto the deserted school car park. He's been sitting here for an hour. People have left, causing him to be alone. As usual.

He starts up the car, and drives to his home. His parents aren't home, which means he won't have to face the 'Romney's view on gay people are perfect' speech from his homophobic father. Yes.

Soon, he finds himself at home. He doesn't know how he got there; he wasn't even concentrating. He parks the car, and walks into his home, expecting to find his clean but deserted house how he left it before school that morning.

Instead he finds a dark room, lit by only a few candles around the room, with a bunch of flowers on the table and a note lying next to them.

_Come to my house – Kurt_

Kurt had been here?

He re-reads the note, six, seven, eight times, and still he can't believe it. Instead of feeling relived, he feels scared. What if Kurt had told Burt about everything that had happened? What would he do to him? Attempting to control his breathing, he decides to go anyway.

What happens next is unexpected.

As he walks to the door of Kurt's house, it suddenly opens. Kurt comes flying out of it, jumping into Blaine's arms.

"I'm so so sorry!" Blaine feels Kurt's tears on his shirt. "Blaine, I love you, you haven't lost me." He suddenly draws away from the embrace. "Unless you don't want me, I totally understand if-"

Blaine shuts him up with a kiss.

"Kurt, you adorable idiot." He mutters seductively into his soft lips, "Of course I love you."

"I wouldn't have it any other way, Anderson.."

* * *

Hope you guys liked it!

*Brownie points if you read "I'm scared...Kurt" with one of Blaine's dramatic pauses ;)*


End file.
